


Ботинок

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [40]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Микки слишком переживает из-за свадьбы.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ботинок

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Бете Monstra - https://ficbook.net/authors/830306  
> За сгенерированную идею и толчок к её воплощению ♡♡♡
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 42. Ботинок
> 
> Умышленное повторение фандома.

— Йен! Сука, в этом доме будет когда-нибудь что-то личное? — Судя по грохоту, Микки перескакивал через одну ступеньку и стремительно приближался к кухне, где Йен пил свой утренний кофе. Йен предпочёл притвориться глухим или слишком сонным, чтобы ещё больше ненароком не разозлить будущего муженька. Слишком бурно тот на всё реагировал в последнее время.  
Микки появился за спиной, засопел обиженно и ещё раз выругался под нос. Разобрать слово Йену не получилось, но общий смысл улавливался. Микки был взвинчен из-за спешной подготовки к свадьбе, а Йен не мог понять, почему его так распирает от приготовления помпезного торжества. Скучал уже по тому гопнику и распиздяю Микки, который спланировать мог, лишь кого бы облапошить, где нажраться и где заночевать. Микки с толстым блокнотом, Микки, жующий кончик ручки в раздумьях, и Микки, старательно и кропотливо выбирающий дизайн помещения для свадьбы. Ад же, пиздец случился раньше совместной супружеской жизни.  
К выше перечисленным образам добавился ещё образ Микки в одном ботинке, с голой второй ступней, лишенной обуви, и с зажатым чёрным носком в одной руке. Йен сложил два и два, ясно же было, почему взбесился Милкович.  
— Галлагеры те ещё пиздюки, но чтобы один ботинок спереть? Перебор. — Микки шлепнулся на свободный стул рядом, тот натужно скрипнул ножками и слегка пошатнулся. Он раскинул колени в стороны, всматриваясь глазами в глаза, и не спешил прятать ноги под стол. Носок шлепнулся на столешницу, рядом с вышеупомянутым толстым блокнотом-книжкой, ощетинившимся листами брошюр и вырезок из всевозможных реклам свадебных торжеств, банкетов и лавок с цветами. — Йен!  
— Не ори. Может, просто завалился куда-то. — Йен прихлебнул кофе, вслушиваясь в тишину дома. Редко выдавалось, когда вот так тихо было, но, скорее всего, ненадолго. Сестра Микки с её незаменимой помощью в подготовке свадьбы вернется к обеду, Карл прибежит ещё раньше, а Дебби опять не найдёт, с кем оставить Фрэни, и вернется с ней к Йену-безотказной-няньке. Но пока было тихо, аж страшно, казалось, что Фрэнк просто перестал храпеть и пердеть во сне, а уже через минуту будет пить из кружки Йена, нахально отобранной из нагретых от керамики пальцев.  
— Мне ещё в хуеву тучу мест нужно смотаться, а у меня нет, мать его, второго ботинка! — взорвался Микки.  
Йен, помимо воли выглянув из-за стола, посмотрел на босую ногу Микки с поджавшимися от холода пола пальцами. И не надел же носок, придурок, шлялся с ним, как с флагом. Захотелось согреть ногу Микки, успокоить бешеного мудака, который носится с торжеством, как девка с модным клатчем. Не успел и сообразить, что он делает, как чашка была отставлена в сторону, стул выехал с Йеном из-за стола, а ступня Микки оказалась на колене, оглаживаемая настойчиво пальцами Йена. Более обескураженной физиономии Йен у Микки не видел, даже когда на последнюю свою вечеринку приперся под ручку с трансвеститом.  
— Щекотно, — сглотнул Микки и дёрнул уголком губ в подобии улыбки, но перестал бурно накручивать себя, а главное — возмущаться. Йен погладил косточку, обвел большим пальцем изгиб стопы и потёр с нажимом пятку.  
— Потерпишь, — хмыкнул Йен.  
Микки сполз задницей по стулу, удобнее размещая ногу на коленях Йена и жмурясь от массажа. Йен старался, растирал пальцами стопу, массировал подушечки, согревал своим теплом. Если принимать всё во внимание, Йен же правда любит Микки до усрачки. Может, в полной мере и не признается ему, но не гасит же порывы сыграть пышную свадьбу. Он хотел, чтобы у них был праздник, и плевать на Терри, который сына готов застрелить только за словосочетание «однополый брак». Но помешательство Микки сводило с ума и вызывало недоумение. Даже ебля в последнее время была нервной, более взвинченной, будто на скорость. Быстрее-скорее, а потом опять между ними появлялся блокнот, и пропадал Микки. Сейчас тот ненадолго расслабился, и Йен пользовался положением сполна.  
На разомлевшего и поплывшего от ласки Микки смотреть было одно удовольствие, стоило лишь ему перестать дёргаться, и на считанные минуты всё наладилось. Йену в голову пришла шальная мысль, отсутствие родных в доме подстегивало заняться утренним сексом, задобрив Микки на целый день вперёд, до самого вечера, чтобы решал вопросы в нормальном темпе, не нападал на администраторов с кулаками за неправильные стулья.  
Йен перехватил стопу поудобнее, взялся за подъем и потянут повыше, сжимая крепко пальцы на пятке.  
— Ебать, Йен! — вскрикнул Микки, но не сопротивлялся, выдохнул нетерпеливо и заерзал бедрами по сидению. Увеличивающийся бугор в ширинке Микки подсказывал Йену, что он движется в правильном направлении, но Йен не мог не отметить любопытную реакцию. Они такого ещё не творили, а зря, выходит.  
Он широко лизнул изгиб стопы, прошёлся по подушечке большого пальца и вобрал его в рот, мягко посасывая. Микки приоткрыл губы и округлил глаза от удивления, он ухватился пальцами за стул по бокам от своих бёдер, вытягиваясь на сидении и подаваясь ближе к Йену. Дыхание Микки сбилось, когда Йен облизал каждый палец по очереди, повторяя трюк как с большим пальцем. В собственном паху ощутимо потяжелело, член неудобно изогнулся в джинсах, но Йен не останавливался, во рту хлюпало от слюны и жадности, вид разгорячённого Микки заставлял посасывать пальцы, пропускать в рот сразу несколько, растягивая на них губы и доставляя неожиданное удовольствие.  
— Достань свой член, — пропыхтел Микки, справляясь с собственной ширинкой, выпрямляя налитой член и крепко сжимая его у основания. Нужно взять на заметку новую реакцию и мгновенную эрекцию у Микки от облизывания пальцев ног. Йен послушался, не выпуская из губ вылизываемых пальцев. Старательно обводя языком каждый внутри рта, он дернул бегунок, распахивая молнию, ковырнул пуговицу и потянул джинсы с трусами вниз, приподымая бёдра.  
— Знал бы я, что тебе так нравится лизать мои ноги, не носил бы обувь дома вообще, — прохрипел Микки, двигая рукой у себя в паху. Йен следил за поспешными движениями, как в кулаке мелькала багровая головка с выступившей каплей смазки на самой вершине. Заводился сам от такого зрелища, и заткнутый ногой рот лишь подвигал к краю.  
— Знал бы, что тебе так нравится, когда я облизываю твои ноги, — пробормотал Йен, на миг выпуская изо рта пальцы, поблескивающие слюной. Микки сбросил второй ботинок, снял носок, неудобно изгибаясь на стуле, и полез к члену Йена, потёр по всей длине стопой, упираясь пяткой в яйца и кончиками пальцев под головкой. Ступня оказалась неожиданно прохладной по сравнению с пульсирующим членом, перепад температур добавлял странного удовольствия, заставляя подкидывать бедра навстречу.  
— Видел такое кино, — начал Микки хитро, но Йен не дождался пересказа сюжета, обхватил обе стопы Микки, зажимая между ними свой ноющий член. — Но вживую картинка лучше, — согласился Микки, продолжая отдрачивать себе и пытаясь не упасть с шаткого стула.  
Ботинок они нашли позже, намного позже. Он сиротливо валялся в барабане стиральной машинки, неизвестно кем туда засунутый. Йен не жалел о потере, а Галлагеры порой и правда долбанутые.


End file.
